


Mean Dean

by Hauntedflamingo



Category: Billionaire Boys Club (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo
Summary: i dont know.





	Mean Dean

“Can we go to the movies?” You ask Dean, making a sad face. “Please!” you try not to whine. “We haven’t done anything fun since you started the business with Joe.” 

“The Christmas party is coming up. That will be fun.” 

“Unless it turns into a business meeting. Like last time.” 

“I promise that won’t happen.”

Your conversation is interrupted by the front door opening. Joe walks in making his way to the couch, sitting down on the other side of Dean. “Syd just told me you have a nickname.” He pauses for effect; a smile crosses his face. “Mean Dean.” 

“Oh yeah.” You answer for him. Moving to face Joe, which makes you sit behind Dean rather than next to him. “Dean really hates that name.” Shaking your head so Joe can get the hint to change the subject. “They have been calling him that forever.” Mean Dean you say under your breath, hoping he did not hear you. Dean turns around to look at you. “Go to the bedroom and wait for me.” He instructs, his tone sounding harsh. “You can find out just how mean I can be.” Knowing he was angry, you wanted to see how far you could press him, so you just sat there. “Go!” He yells, making you jump. When he turns back around, you stick your tongue out at him. Getting up from the couch you make your way to the bedroom as fast as possible, trying not to run into the coffee table, knowing you were in for it now


End file.
